Becoming a Hunter
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: The first time Bobby saw Mary Winchester was in a faded picture that John kept in his wallet. The first time Bobby saw Mary Campbell was when she got out of her car in shorts, a sports jacket that was too big on her, and her hair was in pigtails.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Bobby saw Mary Winchester was in a faded picture that John kept in his wallet.

The man was halfway through a bottle of whiskey and hadn't said a word for hours. The boys had been asleep upstairs after the trio had come from a hunt nearby.

Dean had come in carrying Sam on his back, the older boy looking half asleep himself. John had urged them upstairs and the moment they were gone he had gone straight to the liquor cabinet and poured out an almost full bottle of whiskey.

He hadn't bothered with a glass, just drinking straight from the bottle as he stared at the wall.

For a bit Bobby didn't bother him, just let the man to his thoughts as he did his work at his desk, occasionally glancing up to make sure that he didn't kneel over.

"Shifters." John finally said, his voice hollow and empty. Bobby looked up when he started to speak. "A pair of them, one of them pretended to be me to try to get to the boys, didn't work. Dean...has better instincts than I ever did and didn't let him get to him or Sam."

"Good." Bobby said, leaning back in his chair and took a sip of his own drink, not saying anything else and letting John speak.

"But then...he got a new idea, got it into his head to go through my memories." Johns eyes closed and his head bowed. "It...it decided to look like...like her when I went to kill it."

Bobby didn't need to ask who 'her' was, he already knew. There really only one 'her' when it came to John Winchester.

"Worst part is that it worked." John mumbled, taking another pull from the bottle. "I froze and I couldn't move and it just...it smiled at me. And it looked so much like her and..." his voice trailed off, his head bowing. "And I couldn't move."

Johns shoulders shook for a moment and even though his head was bowed Bobby could see the tears falling onto his lap.

He didn't say anything and just let the man have his moment of weakness.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn wallet, his fingers shaking as he pulled out a worn and torn picture, just staring at it.

"Sometimes I realize that I'm forgetting her voice." he whispered. "Sometimes I realize that I can't remember how she took her coffee or how she liked to sleep and then...I just want to throw up."

He knew that exact feeling because he found it happening to him more and more, he could barely remember how Karen would sing tunelessly in the kitchen as she cooked or baked. Or how she would smile when she would tug him back into the bedroom after hours working on a car outside.

"She was so beautiful." John whispered. "And I didn't...I didn't deserve her. I was so happy when she agreed to go on a date with me, later she agreed to marry me and I just...and now she's gone." he reached out to set the picture on the table, his fingers lingering on the image for a moment.

Bobby gave a customary glance at the picture and froze, a small breath escaping him as the blonde haired green eyed woman stared back at him, her lips curling slightly in a smile.

"John." Bobby said in a surprisingly steady voice despite feeling as if the ground was falling from under his feet. "I know her."

* * *

The first time Bobby saw Mary Campbell was when she got out of her car in shorts, a sports jacket that was too big on her, and her hair was in pigtails.

She was grinning broadly as she came out of the car, hooking her thumbs into her pockets. "Bobby Singer?" she asked, calling out to him.

Bobby came forward, more than a bit apprehensive at the sight of her. "Yeah?"

Marys grin widened. "I'm Mary Campbell, I'm here to teach you how to hunt the supernatural."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**42/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

John stared at him in almost horror, whatever the alcohol had done seemed to disappear in a single moment.

"How the hell would you know her?" he asked lowly, his voice shaking slightly.

Bobby looked towards his desk and then went to it, rummaging through one of the lower drawers. Shifting the papers and folders and various other crap aside he finally found the picture he was looking for and brought it to John.

John took it from him and stared at it almost desperately, despair and confusion clear on his face. "What the hell?" he whispered.

Bobby glanced at the picture as well. It was before he had restrained himself to become mostly a researcher for the hunting community, back when he had just learned the truth about what had happened with his wife and who had changed her.

Mary Campbell, as she was known back then, smiling up at whoever was holding the camera, a small almost smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She was sitting on the hood of her car and holding onto a rifle that looked almost as tall as she was.

As John looked at that picture Bobby went back to the desk and pulled out a few more pictures. He doesn't remember why he had so many of them, or even who had taken them, could've been Rufus getting some sort of leverage on him or it might've been Bill Harvelle who sometimes stopped by at that time. But he took the ones he could find and brought it back to John to look at.

Some of them had Mary posing purposely, almost smirking at the camera. Some she was stretched on or against something, most of the time either her car or the wall of his house. Some were clear that they were taken without her knowledge as she looked at something else off camera, sometimes laughing, sometimes focused, sometimes looking too serious for a teenage girl.

And in each one she held a weapon of some sort. A machete she was sharpening, bullets she was making into salt rounds. One of them were even of her holding a vampires head triumphantly, the both of them had come back from a hunt at that time.

In most of them she looked calm and at ease, despite the weaponry surrounding her. Almost flirty at times as well as she posed for the camera.

Bobby felt...almost dirty looking at these pictures now. None of them were that raunchy but she obviously meant for them to be provocative in some sort of way. Nothing was meant by it, she was just a teenager having fun and enjoying herself as best as she could in her situation.

She never really spoke about her homelife but the way she handled her weapons it was as if she had been born with one in her hands. It spoke of experience and the fact that she was the one that was sent by the Campbell family to teach him she couldn't have had a normal and happy childhood.

"Once Rufus helped me with the demon that had had my wife, once I learned what the hell was really out there." Bobby said as John stared at the pictures one by one. "He contacted a family, one of the better known families in the hunting community. They claimed to have ancestors from the settlement of America but it was believed. They were the best of the best and sometimes they took newbies under their wing."

Bobby reached out and touched one of the pictures, John's fingers twitched as if he wanted to tighten his grip on them but neither said anything.

"So Rufus pulled some strings for me and got me one of them, got one of the members to come up here and teach me how to hunt, what killed what, taught me everything I knew back then."

He took a deep breath. "It was the Campbell family." John flinched at that but he didn't mention it either. "And more specifically, her name was Mary Campbell. She was sixteen years old and she was already an accomplished hunter on her own."

"John." Bobby said, his voice softening when John didn't move or speak. "Mary, your Mary, she was a hunter."

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**63/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
